


Потери и находки

by ResidentTrickster



Series: Станнис-священник и все-все-все [1]
Category: A Song of ice, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Sitcom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отец Станнис Баратеон не любит людей и не особенно верит в Бога. Зато священникам не нужно жениться, и это многое искупает. Джон Сноу слушает пост-рок и мечтает стать полицейским, а Атлас готов на все, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Инспектор Давос Сиворт немного устал быть нравственным ориентиром, Тайвин Ланнистер всегда платит долги, а Лорас Тирелл любит детективы и хочет, чтобы о нем написали в газете. Действие происходит в маленьком городке где-то в западном Йоркшире: в описанном виде и городок, и Йоркшир существуют (к счастью) исключительно в голове автора. Любые совпадения с реальной жизнью являются досадной случайностью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потери и находки

**Название:** Потери и находки  
**Размер:** ~ 10 000 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Станнис Баратеон, Лорас Тирелл, Джон Сноу, Атлас, Сэм Тарли и еще куча народу; Станнис/Лорас, Джон/Атлас и немного Ренли/Лорас  
**Жанр:** модерн!АУ, ситком, крэк, флафф  
**Рейтинг:** PG  
**Предупреждения:** АУ, ООС, нецензурная лексика, безумие, сюжет без сюжета, что-то плохое случилось с матчастью и обоснуем, спонтанная милота, ваши религиозные ценности могут быть ущемлены; герои ведут себя как идиоты, но в их возрасте и положении это норма

\- 1 -

Инспектор Давос Сиворт имел вид человека, который много и несправедливо страдал — и готов был пострадать еще немного, только чтобы образумить друга. 

— Признавайся уже, ваше преподобие: ты снова причинял добро насильно? – иронично спросил он. В шепоте и прочих уловках не было необходимости: при появлении в участке отца Баратеона все сотрудники, включая любопытных стажеров, волшебным образом испарялись. Черная сутана, неестественно прямая спина, отрывистая речь и пронизывающий холодный взгляд внушали трепет даже самым нахальным из них. 

— Нет, — бесстрастно ответил отец Баратеон. – Боюсь, я не совсем понимаю, о чем ты.

— Не понимает он! — Давос хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Тогда что от тебя нужно старшему инспектору, если ты не затеял тайком очередную глупость? Просто так он бы тебя не вызвал. Не морщись, передо мной можешь не рисоваться. Все равно узнаю, что ты скрываешь.

— Полагаю, старший инспектор посчитал, что настало время заплатить один долг, — холодно проговорил отец Баратеон. — Я могу ошибаться, но, кажется, Тайвину все еще не дает покоя та история с Болтонами. Вернее, мое в ней участие.

— В общем-то, и правда, глупо было надеяться, что он забудет, — пробурчал Давос. – Кто вообще просил тебя лезть в это дерьмо, а? Не скрипи зубами, меня ты этим не напугаешь. Мы слишком давно знакомы, — он вздохнул. – А знаешь, хорошие ведь были времена: ты без этих дурацких черных шмоток, я без двенадцатичасовых смен...

По лицу отца Баратеона было заметно, что любого другого, решившего заговорить с ним в подобном тоне, ожидала бы мучительная расправа. Но не Давоса.

— Ладно, чего теперь вспоминать. Но эта история... Мы бы этого ублюдка Рамси прибили по-тихому, до суда бы дело не дошло, — Давос все же заговорил тише. — И если бы кому за это и влетело, то только мне. Но нет, тебе же обязательно нужно было вмешаться, корчить из себя героя, лезть под пули и загораживать этого урода. И теперь будет суд, который ни Ланнистеры, ни Болтоны тебе не простят. Такой удар по репутации не шутка, почему ты не понимаешь!

— Я просто исполнял свой долг, — отец Баратеон пожал плечами. — Смерть — слишком легкое наказание для такого, как этот выродок.

Давос вдруг улыбнулся:  
— Не понимаю, как тебя не выперли из семинарии с такими революционными идеями о милосердии.

На лице отца Баратеона отобразилось глубокое христианское смирение.

— Что, бесит, когда ты оказываешь не самым правым? Ну, извини. Я имею право высказаться, потому что мне и прикрывать твою задницу в итоге.

— С чего ты взял, что я бешусь? Гнев — великий грех, — с видимым удовольствием заметил отец Баратеон. — Я с пониманием отношусь к твоей позиции. Хоть и не разделяю ее.

— К Теону Грейджою ты тоже отнесся с пониманием, я помню, — Давос смерил друга скептическим взглядом.

— Так и есть. А в чем дело? 

— Не лучшая идея предлагать парню, которого месяц держал в подвале маньяк, уйти в монастырь замаливать грехи. 

— Это для его же блага.

— Хорошо, что его близкие так не считают, — Давос вздохнул. — Знаешь, я чувствую себя немного странно, когда читаю нотации об этике священнику. 

— Мог бы и привыкнуть, за столько-то лет, — при большом желании гримасу отца Баратеона можно было принять за улыбку. Давос устало покачал головой.

— Тебе нужно было стать полицейским, честное слово. До сих пор не понимаю, с чего ты ударился в религию. Неужели настолько не хотелось жениться?

Отец Баратеон сделал непроницаемое лицо. Это был его любимый способ уходить от неприятных вопросов — делать вид, что их не существует. 

— Сейчас, глядишь, работал бы уже в Скотланд-Ярде, карьеру бы сделал... — продолжал сокрушаться Давос. — Да что уж говорить, ничего теперь не исправить. Иди, слушай, как тебя распекает старший инспектор Ланнистер и, ради всего святого, не спорь. Не хочу, чтобы у тебя были новые неприятности. 

— А я не хотел, чтобы неприятности были у тебя, — сказал вдруг отец Баратеон. – Поэтому и сделал то, что сделал. И ты еще меня осуждаешь! – он заговорил быстрее. — Ты человек семейный, я крестил твоих детей, и... Нечего тебе руки марать. Не думаю, что тебе бы удалось выйти из этой истории чистым. А мне самому терять нечего.

— То есть, это все было ради меня? – недоверчиво уточнил Давос. – Спасибо, конечно, но не стоило. Я не просил об этом! Господи, Станнис, твоя жертвенность... Почему ты не можешь просто сидеть в церкви, сажать розы в саду и молиться, как все нормальные священники?

— Должен же был кто-то спасти твою душу, — кротко ответил отец Баратеон.

— Да уж, ты этим занимаешься уже лет двадцать как. Вот только твою кто спасет, а? — Давос пристально посмотрел на друга. — Иди уже, Ланнистер не любит ждать. 

Ради разнообразия отец Баратеон не стал возражать. Кивнув на прощание, он удалился с видом гордого мученика.

— Прекрасный человек, — шепнул Давос вылезшему из укрытия стажеру. – Золотое сердце, стальные яйца. Нам здесь таких не хватает. И какого черта его понесло в семинарию, а?

Бледный стажер нервно кивнул. На миг он представил, как бы ему работалось под началом у отца Баратеона – и очень постарался поскорее забыть об этом кошмаре. 

***  
В кабинете старшего инспектора Тайвина Ланнистера было настолько холодно, что сразу становилось ясно: посетителям тут не рады. Впрочем, сам инспектор приветливо и немного хищно улыбался.

— Пожалуй, мне стоит начать с благодарности, — он встал и пожал отцу Баратеону руку. — Вы оказали неоценимую помощь полиции. Даже не знаю, как бы мы справились без вас.

— Не стоит, это мой долг.

— Неужели? – в голосе Тайвина мелькнуло ехидство. — Я полагал, ваш долг – читать проповеди по воскресеньям и заниматься прочими благочестивыми вещами.

— Есть ситуации, когда честный человек должен вмешаться, будь он священником или старшим инспектором полиции, — отрезал отец Баратеон. Он чувствовал, что начинает закипать и попытался мысленно помолиться. Иногда это помогало, но чаще всего не слишком.

— Вот как, — Тайвина это заявление развеселило. — Что ж, в таком случае я рад вашей сознательности.

— Чему вам действительно следует радоваться, так это тому, что вы сами не угодили в тюрьму.

Откровенно говоря, отец Баратеон не собирался говорить этих слов. Он обещал Давосу, что не будет спорить, и действительно хотел сдержаться. Но Ланнистер слишком сильно и слишком давно раздражал его. 

— Позвольте, но за что же меня-то в тюрьму? – с искренним любопытством спросил Тайвин. 

— Преступное бездействие. У вас под носом месяц пытали человека, и только не говорите, что вы об этом не знали. Вы не могли не знать.

— Я не знал, — глаза у Тайвина были совершенно ледяными. 

— Я не верю вам.

Тайвин снисходительно усмехнулся:  
— Знаете, в чем ваша проблема? Мне и не нужно, чтобы вы мне верили. Мне нужно, чтобы вы перестали мешать и путаться под ногами. Нет, правда, я ведь даже не католик. Я англиканец, и мой отец был англиканцем, и также мой дед...

— Не продолжайте, я понял, что ваша семья целиком состоит из еретиков, — ядовито перебил его отец Баратеон. — Это как-то вас оправдывает?

— Ну, знаете, — Тайвин поджал губы. — Только из уважения к браку вашего брата и моей дочери...

— Весьма несчастливому, надо сказать.

— Вы когда-нибудь заткнетесь? – доброжелательно поинтересовался Тайвин. — Вы невозможный человек. И уникальный: вам удалось взбесить меня в первую же встречу, за те пару минут, что мы с вами беседовали на свадьбе Серсеи. Поразительный результат. 

— Могу сказать о вас то же, — искренне признался отец Баратеон. – И отсюда у меня вопрос: что вам нужно? Если убивать меня вы пока не собираетесь, то зачем позвали?

— Убивать? – изумленно повторил Тайвин. – Фантазии же у вас... А позвал я вас по делу: хочу предложить работу. Раз уж вам так хочется лезть в дела полиции, прошу вас, ознакомьтесь.

Он протянул лист, исписанный круглым убористым почерком.

— Заявление от Джона Сноу о пропаже... собаки? — прочитал отец Баратеон. — Вы издеваетесь?

— Нет, почему же, — безусловно, Тайвин издевался и получал огромное удовольствие от процесса. — Это настоящее заявление. Мальчик очень огорчился. Ну, так что, беретесь? Или вас интересуют только громкие дела? В таком случае напомню вам, что гордыня — грех, а у приятеля вашего семья и совершенно неприличное количество детей.

— А он тут при чем? — резко спросил отец Баратеон. 

— Да так, к слову пришлось, — Тайвин пожал плечами. — В общем, найдите эту собаку, и побыстрее. А то кто знает, что может случиться. В этом городе вечно происходят таинственные неприятности.

***  
Такого ужасного, лишающего рассудка бешенства отец Баратеон не испытывал уже давно. Ланнистер не решился пока навредить ему всерьез, но придумал, как легко и изящно поиздеваться. Безусловно, это было грешно и неправильно, но отец Баратеон ценил себя весьма высоко, и когда кто-то пытался его унизить, чудовищно злился. 

Выходя из участка, отец Баратеон вспомнил еще одну неприятную вещь, от которой и без того плохой день окончательно превратился в кошмарный. Сегодня была пятница, и, следовательно, ему предстоял неизбежный родственный ужин с братьями. Эта в высшей степени идиотская идея – встречаться каждую пятницу и делиться новостями — пришла в голову Ренли, самому младшему и общительному из них. Повинуясь очередной придури, он решил укреплять родственные узы и занялся этим с почти религиозным фанатизмом. Отцу Баратеону все это не нравилось: он терпеть не мог старшего брата Роберта и с трудом переносил подружек, что тот притаскивал с собой. Ренли вызывал у него чуть больше теплых чувств, но зато его бесконечные мальчики бесили до пелены перед глазами. Объяснить же братьям, что семейный ужин – не время, чтобы хвастаться друг перед другом новыми пассиями, никак не выходило. Предчувствуя невыносимо долгий час родственного общения, отец Баратеон решил прогуляться до дома Ренли. Просто чтобы оттянуть момент неизбежной встречи.

***  
— Роберт сегодня не придет, он занят, у него похмелье, — с порога сообщил Ренли. — Поужинаем втроем.

— Втроем с кем? – мрачно уточнил Баратеон.

— Ну, у меня тут Лорас. Ты его помнишь, мелкий Тирелл, он был в прошлый раз. Вы еще спорили с ним о какой-то церковной херне, а Роберт ржал.

— О догматах, — сквозь зубы напомнил отец Баратеон.

— Как скажешь, брат, — Ренли солнечно улыбнулся. — Я нихера об этом не знаю. Давай, проходи, принесу тебе чаю и чего-нибудь пожрать.

— Если ты думаешь, что я одобряю твоего очередного мальчика, ты глубоко ошибаешься, — заметил отец Баратеон ему в спину. — Ему хотя бы есть восемнадцать?

— Наверное! — раздалось в ответ.

У Ренли вечно было непонятно, то ли он завел серьезные отношения на пару недель, то ли просто трахался, то ли так своеобразно дружил. Как бы то ни было, Лорас нравился отцу Баратеону чуть больше тех, с кем Ренли встречался прежде: этот мальчик был из хорошей семьи и, кажется, даже читал Библию. Его красота бросалась в глаза, но этот недостаток отец Баратеон постепенно учился прощать людям. Раз уж ему удалось смириться с извращенной натурой собственного брата, все остальное при должном старании труда не составит. 

— Здравствуйте, отец Баратеон, — Лорас подкупающе умело изобразил искреннюю радость. – Вы же не обиделись на меня за прошлый раз? Я сам не заметил, как начал с вами спорить про папу римского (1) и всю эту... Ну, не очень важные вещи. 

— Ничего страшного, — сухо ответил тот, пропустив мимо ушей пассаж про «не очень важные вещи». То, что Лорас совсем его не боялся, было крайне необычно и почти завораживало. 

— На самом деле, ужин у нас немного сгорел, но есть чай с печеньем, будешь? — Ренли поставил на стол угощения. Печенье выглядело весьма сомнительно. — Ты вообще вовремя пришел, я как раз рассказывал Лорасу про эту твою безумную женщину.

— Женщину? — Баратеон поморщился. За свою жизнь он сделал достаточно, чтобы избавиться от женщин в опасной близости от себя. Особенно от безумных.

— Ну, эта... — Ренли смешно поморщился. — Лорас, как зовут этих чуваков, которые как мой брат, только ходят по домам и рассказывают про Иисуса?

— Свидетели Иеговы. 

— Во, точно! Эта чокнутая, которая свидетель Иеговы. 

— Мелисандра уехала из нашего города год назад, — буркнул отец Баратеон. – С чего вдруг ты про нее вспомнил?

Про себя он называл Мелисандру исключительно «эта женщина». Она была единственной, которую не смутил ни его духовный сан, ни категорическое отсутствие интереса к ней. Отец Баратеон старался не вдумываться, чего именно этой женщине было нужно. Еретики и их греховный образ мыслей чрезвычайно раздражал его, как и все непонятное. 

— Да так, просто к слову пришлось. Это хорошо, что уехала, я думал, она нас всех тут сожжет, — Ренли скорчил скорбное лицо и откусил кусочек печенья.

— Она еретичка, — неопределенно ответил отец Баратеон и мысленно прибавил: «Я бы сам ее сжег. И всех Ланнистеров заодно».

— Ну, я тоже в каком-то смысле еретик, так? — задумчиво предположил Ренли. — Но ты же меня не сожжешь? Я хороший и вообще-то твой брат! 

— Не сожгу. И ты не еретик, ты обычный грешник. 

— Здорово, — Ренли попытался окунуть печенье в чай, но случайно утопил его. – Упс. Ладно, к черту Мелисандру, рассказывай, как продвигаются поиски собаки.

— Да, нам очень интересно, — прибавил Лорас. Любопытство делало его красивое лицо не таким идеальным, но гораздо более живым.

— Откуда вы знаете? – отец Баратеон посмотрел на них застывшим взглядом. Неужели Тайвин успел ославить его по всему городу?..

— Мне Лорас сказал, - поспешно ответил Ренли.

— А мне Маргери, ей сказала бабушка, а вот кто сказал бабушке, не знаю. Но вообще бабуля всегда все знает. 

— В этом городе ничего нельзя сохранить в секрете, — отец Баратеон скрипнул зубами. 

— Подумаешь, секрет, — Ренли фыркнул. – Не парься, все тебе сочувствуют. Ну, в смысле, все в курсе, что ты ранимый в этом плане. Тайвин, конечно, редкий мудак. Вот если бы старшим инспектором был ты... — он на секунду задумался. — Хотя нет, все было бы так же. Только мне пришлось бы говорить, что мой брат — мудак. Это как-то невежливо, правда?

Лорас беззвучно заржал, уткнувшись в чашку. Отец Баратеон подумал, что поторопился в своих положительных выводах относительно этого мальчика. 

— Я еще и ранимый, – протянул он. – И это все знают.

— Не обижайся, я шучу так, — Ренли вскинул руки в примиряющем жесте. – Все знают, что ты совсем не ранимый. И, серьезно, если я чем-нибудь могу тебе помочь с этой собакой — обращайся. Хотя я не удивлен, что Старки потеряли собаку. И как только эти сраные хиппи детей не проебывают.

Ренли обладал удивительной способностью ругать все, что ему не нравилось, довольно грубо и одновременно совершенно беззлобно. 

— Теона они уже проебали вообще-то. Он хоть и не их ребенок, но все равно, — напомнил Лорас. Вот у него ругательства звучали возмутительно порочно.

— Не, погоди, Теон проебался сам, — мудро заметил Ренли. – Ну, то есть, я знаю этого парня, и у него на лице было написано четкое стремление проебаться тем или иным способом.

— Боже мой... – простонал Лорас и тут же прибавил:  
— Простите, отец Баратеон, это я не вам. В смысле, я не богохульствую, честно. Так вот, боже мой, Ренли, то, что ты один раз трахнул этого чувака, совершенно не значит, что ты знаешь о нем все. Я тебе говорю, что это все Старки!

— Мне очень хочется заставить вас обоих вымыть рот с мылом, — признался отец Баратеон.

— Лучше пойдите и расспросите как следует Джона Сноу, — Лорас посмотрел на него огромными светло-карими глазами. Было совершенно неясно, с чего вдруг это дело вызывает у него такой энтузиазм. — Это все-таки его собака потерялась. Может, он знает, кто мог ее похитить, и все такое. Я подумал, что не могла она просто так взять и пропасть.

От волнения он расстегивал и застегивал пуговицу на манжете клетчатой рубашки. Обычно отца Баратеона раздражала чужая нервозность, но сейчас он почти был готов сказать что-нибудь умеренно поощрительное. Кто знает, может, этот мальчик и в самом деле был прав: в этом городе порой происходили настолько странные вещи, что поневоле приходилось привыкать.

— Ты сейчас прикалываешься, а? – неделикатно встрял Ренли. — Кому понадобится похищать собаку? Серьезно, ты смотришь слишком много детективов. Это обычная псина.

— Белая. С красными глазами.

— Да, белая и с красными глазами. Вот что ты придираешься? Серьезно, кому это нужно, что за дебильные теории заговора?

— Но проверить это важно! Прикинь, вдруг Тайвин сам ее куда-то спрятал?

На этой фразе Ренли не выдержал и расхохотался, а отец Баратеон вдруг почувствовал себя чудовищно лишним в этом уютном, почти семейном кругу. 

– Пожалуй, так и сделаю. В смысле, поговорю с Джоном. Спасибо за чай и хороший совет.

— Только не говори, что ты поверил в этот бред с похищением, — Ренли закрыл лицо руками, и Лорас мстительно ткнул его пальцем в бок. 

— Надо проверить все теории, — серьезно произнес отец Баратеон.

Уходя, он не заметил, что Лорас проводил его опасно задумчивым взглядом. 

(1) Лорас Тирелл, будучи мальчиком из хорошей семьи, исправно посещал воскресную школу. По большей части прогуливал, но кое-какие знания в его голове все же сохранились. Судя по всему, с отцом Баратеоном он сцепился по вопросу святости Папы Римского.

***  
Стучать в дверь пришлось долго: то ли все Старки уехали по неизвестным делам, то ли ничего не слышали из-за своей бесконечной музыки. На двадцатый стук дверь открыл Теон Грейджой. Выглядел он так себе, но гораздо лучше, чем в день своего освобождения. При виде отца Баратеона в его светлых глазах мгновенно появилось затравленное и несчастное выражение.

— Нет-нет-нет, — скороговоркой проговорил Теон. — Я ничего не сделал, я просто открыл дверь. Робб сказал мне, что если я открою дверь, ничего не случится. Он обещал. Вы все-таки заберете меня в монастырь?

— А ты туда хочешь? – вежливо уточнил отец Баратеон.

Теон стремительно позеленел.

— Я просто открыл дверь, — пробормотал он. — Робб сказал, что мне полезно иногда открывать двери. Чтобы привыкать к людям. Не надо меня в монастырь. Я пойду, хорошо?

С этими словами Теон с удивительной скоростью исчез в полутемном коридоре.

— Зря вы так, — сказал чей-то грустный голос из темноты. Отец Баратеон вздрогнул. — Вы его огорчили.

Щелкнул включатель, и Джон Сноу, щурясь, вышел на свет. Одет он был исключительно в черное и, судя по сосредоточенному выражению лица, это была его осознанная жизненная позиция. Как и облупленный черный лак на ногтях.

— И что теперь будет? – поинтересовался отец Баратеон.

— Да ничего особенного, если честно, — ответил Джон. — Теон будет всю ночь грустить, а мы с Роббом — утешать его. Вы же из-за Призрака пришли, да? — проницательно заметил он. — Мне Маргери сказала, что вы придете, я ее в магазине встретил. Пойдемте на кухню, там поговорим. Призрак — это моя собака, если что, — прибавил он.

Пол на кухне равномерно покрывали спящие пушистые собаки породы хаски. Из стоящего на столе ноутбука доносилась мелодичная печальная музыка.

— У собак тут гнездо, — извиняющимся тоном сообщил Джон. – Вы не бойтесь, они почти смирные, когда спят.

«И ты еще переживаешь из-за одной потерянной псины», — мысленно отметил отец Баратеон.

— Я, бывает, целыми днями с ними торчу, их одних моя музыка не раздражает, — продолжил Джон, чуть убавляя звук. — Садитесь где угодно, только не на осьминогов.

— Осьминогов? – отец Баратеон только сейчас заметил, что часть стола и несколько стульев завалены карандашами и бумагой.

— Это Теон рисует, — пояснил Джон. — Арт-терапия. Довольно забавно выходит.

— Похвально, — отец Баратеон не видел в морских тварях ничего забавного, но мужественно промолчал. – Ну, что ж, начнем. Чего ты можешь мне рассказать о том дне, когда пропала твоя собака?

— День как день, — Джон пожал плечами. – Призрак всегда уходил погулять надолго, поэтому вчера я даже не хватился. А сегодня с утра, когда он так и не появился... – он помолчал. – В общем, я написал заявление и весь день искал Призрака повсюду. И не нашел. Я лох.

— Ну, я не стал бы так тебя называть, — деликатно заметил отец Баратеон, но по сути он был согласен с этим утверждением.

— Понимаете, я хочу стать полицейским, — Джон уставился на собственные руки и поковырял лак. – Школу только закончу и сразу пойду. Но какой из меня полицейский, если даже я собственную собаку найти не могу? 

Отец Баратеон снова оставил не самый приятный эпитет при себе.

— Полицейским? – повторил он. – И как на это смотрит твоя семья?

— Они не очень рады, если честно, — Джон вздохнул. – Вы же знаете, они немножко хиппи. То есть, только папа и Кейтилин, и Санса, а остальные нормальн... В смысле, не такие уж и хиппи. Арья тоже хочет стать полицейским, а Санса плачет, что нас всех убьют. 

— Санса гламурная курица, а не хиппи! – торжественно провозгласила Арья, заходя на кухню, и прибавила:  
– Здравствуйте, отец Баратеон.

— Эй, повежливее, — буркнул Джон. – Возможно, мне помогут найти Призрака, если ты перестанешь хамить с порога.

— А что такое, я же поздоровалась! И почти не подслушивала.

— Я о Сансе. Она все-таки наша сестра. Нельзя унижать ее при посторонних, мы же договорились. 

— Да дура эта твоя Санса, — Арья нахмурилась и заговорила быстрее:  
— Кто ее защитит, если не мы? Вот выйдет она замуж за какого-нибудь придурка, который ее бить будет, тогда порадуется, что мы с тобой полицейские! Потому что я пристрелю этого урода, а если он меня завалит, тогда ты его добьешь. Вот, — она выдохнула и скомандовала:  
— Нимерия, пошли!

Одна из пушистых собак нехотя встала на лапы, потянулась, лениво обнюхала отца Баратеона и потрусила за хозяйкой. 

— Арья классная, просто очень честная и всегда говорит, что думает, — пояснил Джон. – Извините ее.

— Я заметил, — отозвался отец Баратеон. В принципе, честность ему даже понравилась. – Вернемся к нашему разговору. Какие еще меры ты предпринял? Я понял, что ты обыскал весь район, верно?

— Да. И расклеил объявления. Вечером еще расклею, а то их вечно срывают. И еще поищу.

— Ты бы не таскался по темноте один, — отец Баратеон помолчал. – К слову, а ты не думал о том, что твою собаку могли... Ну, например, похитить.

Лицо Джона застыло, глаза округлились.

— Думал, — поделился он шепотом. — Призрак... Он ведь не просто собака, он мой самый близкий друг. Это может быть месть.

— За что? — так же тихо спросил отец Баратеон.

— Не знаю, — глубокомысленно ответил Джон. — Еще не придумал.

Удивительный идиотизм ситуации глубоко поразил отца Баратеона. Он представил, как над этой сценой посмеялись бы Ренли с Лорасом, эти две невыносимые ехидные гиены, и на душе стало совсем паршиво. 

— У меня была мысль, что это могло быть как-то связано с Теоном. 

— Твою собаку украли, и это связано с Теоном, — скептически резюмировал отец Баратеон. — Отлично.

— Я правда не знаю, что еще придумать, — Джон сокрушенно опустил голову. — Но я чувствую, что здесь что-то не так! Призрак бы никогда меня не оставил, он любил... В смысле, любит меня.

Несчастный ребенок выглядел таким потерянным, что отцу Баратеону стало жаль его. В самом деле, парню едва исполнилось шестнадцать, у него есть куча времени, чтобы поумнеть. Хотя, к примеру, братьям отца Баратеона возраст мозгов не прибавил. А в случае с Робертом, кажется, даже убавил, если такое вообще было возможно.

— Я найду твою собаку. Правда, — отец Баратеон неловким движением похлопал Джона по плечу. — Но и ты тоже не теряй времени, хорошо? Подумай, кто мог украсть твою собаку, и...

— Опять ты слушаешь эту ужасную музыку, — на кухню вплыла Кейтилин Старк. Босая, в ярком хайратнике и в длинном платье свободного кроя, она казалась совсем юной и очень, очень странной. Отец Баратеон в который раз подумал, что Нед Старк был человеком с весьма своебразными вкусами. — Здравствуйте, отец Баратеон. Желаете соевого молока?

— Это пост-рок, — невпопад ответил Джон и выключил музыку.

— Спасибо, соевого молока не хочу, — деликатно ответил отец Баратеон. — Мне уже пора уходить.

Но Кейтилин как будто не слышала их. Почесав за ухом одну из собак, она ушла, что-то напевая себе под нос.

— Иногда я думаю, что мы все тут чокнутые, — негромко поделился Джон. 

И в третий раз отец Баратеон удержался от так и лезущей на язык грубости. 

***  
Отец Баратеон всегда любил как следует помолиться. Не то, чтобы он действительно верил в помощь со стороны Всевышнего: откровенно говоря, он никогда не считал себя достойным чьей бы то ни было помощи. Но молитва помогала сконцентрироваться и собраться с мыслями, и это было ценно. Оставив Джона грустить в одиночестве, отец Баратеон предвкушал, как запрется в церкви и будет усердно молиться до самого утра, а там и придумает что-нибудь. Бессонные ночи всегда просветляли сознание.

Но его планам не суждено было сбыться: у церковных ворот его поджидал Лорас Тирелл. Он переоделся во все черное и выглядел довольно скорбно на фоне весеннего цветущего сада.

— Что-то с Ренли? – настороженно спросил отец Баратеон. Прежде по вечерам к нему приходил только Тирион Ланнистер: он с чего-то вбил себе в голову, что отец Баратеон обожает болтать с ним о жизни и обсуждать прихожан. Впрочем, болтал и обсуждал в основном Тирион; собеседник явно был ему не особенно интересен.

— Нет, я сам решил к вам зайти. Пока вас ждал, любовался садом. Вон те розы моя бабушка вам подарила, да? — Лорас потянулся, чтобы понюхать цветок. – Мои любимые — темно-малиновые. Они всегда в конце мая расцветают.

— Да, хорошо прижились, — рассеянно заметил отец Баратеон. Ему отчего-то было неловко оставаться наедине с любовником или-кто-он-там-ему брата. Не то, чтобы отец Баратеон мог как-то скомпрометировать Лораса; пожалуй, он был единственным человеком, который с гарантией не смог бы этого сделать. Но все равно, в этом мальчишке было слишком много чувственности, которую он сам пока что с трудом осознавал и контролировал. Это смущало на нерациональном уровне — и одновременно немного раздражало. Отец Баратеон слишком отвык от нелогичных эмоций.

— На самом деле, бабушка терпеть не может цветы и всю эту возню с садом. Но дед их любил... — Лорас помолчал. — А вам, наверное, интересно, что я у вас тут забыл?

— Недурно было бы узнать, — отец Баратеон старался звучать одновременно вежливо и негостеприимно. Его ждали молитвы. Много, много замечательных, увлекательных, душеспасительных молитв.

— Я пришел помочь, — взгляд у Лорас был открытым, горящим и самую малость ненормальным. – Вы уже поговорили с Джоном? Чего он рассказал?

— А какое тебе дело? Мне не требуется помощь.

— Ну, чего вы такой злой? — Лорас искренне огорчился. — Вы же священник, вам полагается быть добрым. А я никогда ничего не расследовал раньше. 

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы так и оставалось впредь, — нравоучительно заметил отец Баратеон. — Для спокойствия твоей семьи и Ренли.

— Можем позвать Ренли расследовать с нами, — Лорас как будто не слышал разумных доводов. — Но он не очень хочет, ему лень, — он помолчал. — Правда, почему бы вам не сделать меня своим помощником? Будем как Холмс и Ватсон! Что вы так смотрите? Неужели не читали? Вы, священники, странные... Хотя Ренли тоже не читал, он только сериал смотрел. Тот, новый, с Камбербэтчем. Я его заставил. Кстати, Ренли сказал, что вы стали священником, только чтобы не жениться, это правда?

От обилия ненужной информации и дурацких замечаний у отца Баратеона закружилась голова.

— Мой брат... У него очень хорошая фантазия, — сказал он. — А Конан Дойля я читал. Просто это сравнение неуместно.

— Ну хорошо, тогда как отец Браун и вся эта толпа народу, что ему помогала! (2)

Отец Баратеон подумал, что Лорас вполне бы справился и за толпу народу. 

— Зачем тебе это? — прямо спросил он. — Скажи уже честно. Это какой-то новый розыгрыш от моего брата?

— Почему вы подозреваете в людях самое плохое? — Лорас явно оскорбился. – Я, может, хочу приносить пользу обществу. Как вы.

— Как я? – отец Баратеон криво улыбнулся. — А сколько тебе лет?

— Семнадцать, — гордо ответил Лорас.

— Ну так иди в семинарию. 

— Слишком радикально! Мне воскресной школы хватило.

— Хорошо, тогда на общественные работы. Добровольцем.

— Жестокий вы человек, отец Баратеон, — Лорас недовольно прищурился и мгновенно стал похож на ощетинившегося кота. — Теону сказали идти в монастырь, мне – в дворники...

— Это все для вашего же блага. Тебе явно не хочется ни работать, ни получать нормальное образование.

— Ага, конечно, — Лорас скорчил скучающую физиономию. — Слушайте, я понимаю, что Ланнистер просто над вами поиздевался, но нельзя же вот так сдаваться! Вы должны утереть им всем нос, вы этого болтоновского ублюдка арестовать помогли, неужели боитесь собаку не найти? Я не верю. 

Отец Баратеон тайно любил лесть, пусть даже и в такой грубой форме. Лорас очень воодушевленно тараторил, и хотелось, действительно хотелось соответствовать его словам, не подвести, не разочаровать... Но отец Баратеон вполне осознавал очевидную греховность этих желаний и боролся с ними, как мог.

— И я все еще не понимаю, зачем это тебе, — с деланным равнодушием протянул он. — Если надеешься прославиться таким образом, идея глупая.

— Надо же с чего-то начинать. Возможно, когда мы найдем собаку, про меня даже напишут в газете, — Лорас мечтательно улыбнулся. Очевидно, представил интервью с собой на первой полосе.

«Возможно, эту глупую псину Сноу загрызли волки», — подумал отец Баратеон, но вслух ничего не сказал. 

Лорас посмотрел на него тоскливо.

— Ладно, не буду вас уговаривать, — бросил он. — Раз не хотите со мной, пойду один. 

— Куда?

— В лес! Прочесывать местность. Я даже оделся специально, чтобы меня не заметили.

Отец Баратеон подумал, что этот мальчик безумнее, чем казалось.

— Джон утверждает, что уже прочесал ее.

— Еще разок лишним не будет! 

Лорас весь светился от энтузиазма, и это одновременно пугало и вдохновляло. 

— Вы бы хоть друзей с собой взяли, — сказал отец Баратеон. — В лесу может быть опасно. Говорят, там видели волков. 

— Не, — отмахнулся Лорас, уходя. – Я вас хотел взять, но раз вы не хотите, заберу всю славу себе!

«Если вляпается в историю, так ему и надо, — сказала какая-то подленькая часть отца Баратеона, не вытравленная до конца постами и молитвами. – Нечего лезть, куда не просят».

Но Давос бы точно сказал, что это неправильно и не по-христиански – отпускать молодого придурка в ночной лес одного. Почему именно инспектор Сиворт — не соблюдающий посты бывший жулик и безнадежный атеист — был его ориентиром в вопросах религии, морали и этики, отец Баратеон и сам не знал.

— Подожди, — обреченно крикнул он Лорасу в спину. — Я пойду с тобой.

(2) ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Отец_Браун  
Очевидно, единственными предметами, по которым Лорас успевал в школе, были физкультура и литература.

 

\- 2-

— Если честно, твой план не очень-то хорош, чувак, — осторожно заметил Сэм. — Ты и сам теперь видишь, наверное.

— Да иди ты, — ответил Атлас, кутаясь в плед. — Это отличный план. Я сам его придумал.

Большой белый хаски смотрел на мир уставшими красными глазами. На его морде было написано почти человеческое отчаяние. Он был умным псом и понимал, что терпеть идиотов – его долг. Но ведь не могли же люди и правда быть такими тупыми, как его похитители?.. Наверное, они все же так своеобразно шутили.

— Тебе стоило продумать все лучше, правда, — Сэм старался не смотреть на большую страшную собаку. Ему и без того хватало стресса: каждый раз, находясь в маленькой, похожей на гроб комнате Атласа, он чувствовал себя _странно_. В ней можно было наткнуться на что угодно: использованные презервативы, диски Ланы Дель Рей в побитых футлярах, потрепанные книжки Паланика, бумага для самокруток, пакетики травы - все это открывало Сэму новый, неизведанный и пугающий мир.

— Охуенный план, — упрямо твердил Атлас. Вот уж кого явно не смущал ни беспорядок в комнате, ни странные соседи по квартире, с которыми Сэм и здороваться-то боялся. — Самый лучший на свете план. Все идет хорошо, потому что в той части плана, где все идет плохо, эта псина нас бы уже загрызла. А мы все еще здесь. Значит, план отличный. 

«Эта псина» глухо зарычала. Сэм вздрогнул.

— Как скажешь, конечно. Но что мы делаем дальше? Призрак уже второй день у тебя живет. Тебе не надоело тайно выгуливать ее по подворотням? А если тебя спалят и действительно арестуют, а? 

— Никто меня не арестует, меня и за худшее не арестовывали. Надо просто чуть-чуть подождать, — Атлас заправил за ухо длинную темную прядь. — Чем сильнее Джон понервничает, тем больше будет рад вернуть свою собаку.

Призрак и Сэм на удивление понимающе переглянулись. Было в Атласе что-то непостижимое силами разума и одновременно завораживающее.

— Как ты вообще его украл? — недоумевал Сэм.

— Говяжьи косточки творят чудеса, — глубокомысленно ответил Атлас.

— Знаешь, а я ведь мог просто вас познакомить, — сказал Сэм. — Нет, серьезно, я бы даже не сказал ему, что ты... Ну, это самое за деньги. Джон хороший, он всегда за меня заступается в школе. Ты бы ему понравился, точно говорю!

— Спасибо, ты настоящий друг, — взгляд Атласа вдруг потеплел. — Но тут нужно действовать тоньше. 

— Это как?

— Если ты просто нас представишь, эффект будет так себе, — объяснил Атлас. — А если я героически верну ему любимого песика – это совсем другое дело! Верну и в качестве вознаграждения попрошу угостить меня кофе.

— Звучит довольно глупо, — заметил Сэм и прибавил:  
— Серьезно, чувак, ты же, ну... Красавчик, короче. Ты и без собаки к любому подкатить можешь. Можно же было сначала попробовать без всех этих хитростей, понимаешь?

— Да ладно? Прямо к любому, как же... Вот скажи, ты бы мне дал? — Атлас отрепетированным движением откинул волосы со лба и посмотрел на друга долгим пронзительным взглядом. Он явно использовал сейчас особую, как Сэм это называл, гейскую магию, и это немного пугало. Чуть меньше, чем собака с красными глазами, но все же. 

— Я? Ну, я немного не по этой части, — признался Сэм. — А еще у меня девушка есть. Кажется.

— Кажется?

— Она еще пока не знает, что есть у меня. Но я уже знаю, что она у меня есть. 

Призрак тихо заскулил и спрятал морду в пушистых лапах. Атлас мелодично рассмеялся.

— Ты классный все-таки.

— Ага, спасибо, — Сэм покраснел. — Кстати, с чего ты решил, что Джон тебя не помнит? Вы же с ним даже разговаривали, ну, тогда, ты сам сказал. Может, вам и знакомиться не надо, а ты тут устроил!

Грустную историю о том, как однажды в баре Джон купил Атласу выпить, и с тех пор все перестало быть прежним, Сэм слышал не единожды. Раньше он был уверен, что сентиментальные проститутки — выдумка голливудских сценаристов, но реальность оказалась ничуть не лучше. Атлас был веселым и добрым парнем с тяжелой судьбой и хреновой работой, но его представления об отношениях были излишне идеалистичными. У Джона, впрочем, не было вообще никаких представлений, из чего Сэм сделал справедливый вывод, что эти двое вполне могут сойтись. В самом деле, Атлас многократно и торжественно обещал завязать, если Джон ответит ему взаимностью. Вот только Сэм наивно думал, что осуществить план будет проще, и в него не будет включена страшная собака Джона. 

— Разговаривали, ага. Примерно минуту, там было темно, и к тому же кругом была адская громкая музыка. Короче, это не считается. Нам нужно познакомиться заново. А ты будешь делать вид, что меня не знаешь, окей?

— Как скажешь, — Сэм вздохнул. Переспорить Атласа было совершенно невозможно.

— В общем, подожду до завтрашнего вечера. Тогда и верну. Наверное, если решу, что Джон достаточно соскучился. А ты следи за ним!

— За Джоном?

— За кем же еще! Только издалека следи, чтобы он ничего не понял. Завтра скажешь мне, достаточно он соскучился или нет. Только честно, хорошо?

Обсессия относительно Джона была настолько огромной, что Сэму вдруг подумалось: их случайная встреча с Атласом вполне могла быть неслучайной. В самом деле, кто знает, как далеко все зашло? 

В ту позорную ночь, когда Сэм наконец-то решился стать настоящим мужчиной, перебороть себя и снять девочку, от хулиганов его спас Атлас: он умело уронил из окна им на головы кусок доски, сковородку и сапоги на огромном каблуке. Так они и познакомились. У Сэма никогда не было таких странных друзей – как и у Атласа, кажется. Но, что, если это было планом с самого начала? Атлас вполне мог разузнать, с кем общается Джон Сноу, и ждать удачного момента, чтобы коварно втереться в доверие. 

...В это время Атлас трепал Призрака за холку и смешно дул ему в ухо. Тот глухо ворчал и скреб когтями пол. Сэм подумал, что Атлас все же был слишком увлекающимся для таких многоходовых комбинаций, и облегченно улыбнулся. Не так уж часто с ним дружили на самом деле, а не ради домашки по химии.

***  
В весеннем лесу, расположенном в низине, было на удивление сыро и противно: под ногами хлюпала грязь, дул ветер и отчаянно хотелось вернуться к цивилизации, в относительное тепло и уют. Сложно было поверить, что в городских садах уже цветут розы.

— Почему вы молчите? — спросил Лорас, еле слышно постукивая зубами.

— А можно говорить? — мрачно спросил отец Баратеон. Он уже был не рад, что пошел на поводу у христианского милосердия, и теперь мерз в лесу. — Мы же так всех распугаем.

— Шепотом можно. Давайте, расскажите мне что-нибудь, а то скучно. 

Но отец Баратеон беседу не поддержал. Тем временем, небо постепенно темнело. На верхушках деревьев каркали вороны, и атмосфера становилась зловещей.

— Знаете, я ходил в воскресную школу, и это было ужасно, — зачем-то поделился Лорас. — Мама наряжала меня туда, как дебила. Ну, знаете, все эти рюшечки, манжетики, лаковые ботиночки. Я был похож на ангела с уродской открытки. Удивительно, как никто меня не... Ну, не воспользовался моей невинностью.

От неожиданности отец Баратеон подавился воздухом.

— Нет, ну а что? — невинно спросил Лорас. — Такие случаи были, я слышал.

Кажется, он вообще не думал, что и кому говорил. Или пытался провоцировать. Так или иначе, отец Баратеон твердо решил не вестись. Но Лорас не отстал:  
— Так что, Джон не сказал, кто мог похитить его собаку?

— Он сказал, что не знает, — сквозь зубы ответил отец Баратеон.

— Мда... — Лорас почесал ямочку на подбородке. — Все-таки Джон хороший, но задрот. У меня брат такой, ну, который самый старший. Они с Джоном оба очень умные, но нихрена не смыслят в реальной жизни.

Отец Баратеон недоверчиво хмыкнул: он пару раз встречал Уилласа Тирелла в церкви, и он произвел на него вполне хорошее впечатление. В отличие от своих младших братьев, он казался удивительно спокойным и нормальным.

— Уиллас совсем безнадежен, если честно, — продолжил Лорас. — Когда он трижды пересмотрел олдскул «Доктора Кто» с начала и до конца, мы поняли, что теряем его. Гарлан даже попробовал немного его побить, чисто по-братски, чтоб не тупил. Но это все бесполезно было, потому что сильно бить я Гарлану не позволил, он же все-таки боксер. А потом Уиллас завел себе какого-то дружка по интернету, вроде как из Латинской Америки. (3) Ну, и все совсем пропало. Так и умрет задротом, даже жалко...

Он осекся. Внезапно совсем рядом раздался звук тихих шагов. Кому- то тоже не сиделось в тепле, и хорошо было бы узнать, кому именно. 

— Потому что надо смотреть по сторонам, а не болтать, — ядовито прошипел отец Баратеон.

— Да тихо вы! Прячемся.

Безо всякого предупреждения Лорас взял отца Баратеона за руку и потащил к большому дереву. Шаги тем временем были все ближе. 

— А можно меня не хватать? – раздраженно бросил отец Баратеон. – Я не люблю прикосновения.

— Молчите уже, — шепнул Лорас, касаясь губами его уха. — Кто бы это ни был, пусть пройдет. Нас заметят, если вы будете орать.

— Обязательно вжимать меня в дерево? В черном нас и так не заметят, — тем же манером ответил отец Баратеон. Он слышал, как громко у Лораса бьется сердце, и это отчего-то смущало больше, чем возможность быть застуканным ночью в лесу неизвестно кем. 

— Обязательно. Черт, он совсем близко, — Лорас тяжело выдохнул, и в темноте это прозвучало так же вызывающе порочно, как и его вульгарные ругательства при свете дня. — Простите меня, отец Баратеон. Но это для общего блага.

Дальше все произошло слишком быстро, словно на ускоренной перемотке: Лорас обнял его за шею холодными руками и крепко поцеловал в губы. Отец Баратеон не успел отстраниться. Он подумал только, что, наверное, примерно это и хотела с ним сделать чокнутая Мелисандра. Правда, ей не хватило наглости действовать напрямик. А вот Лорасу – хватило. И наглости, и умения целоваться, и какой-то гипнотической способности, которая не позволила отцу Баратеону — впрочем, сейчас, пожалуй, просто Станнису — наплевать на все и оттолкнуть его. В том, что дело было не в общем благе, он признался сам себе где-то на пятой секунде, в момент, когда Лорас протолкнул ему в рот свой язык, и думать стало совсем уж невозможно. 

Шаги были совсем близко; кто-то вышел из-за дерева, и...

— Извините, — сказал кто-то голосом Джона Сноу. – Я не хотел помешать. Я уже ухожу.

Снова послышались шаги, на этот раз стремительно отдаляющиеся.

— Блять, — тихо сказал Лорас, и отец Баратеон в общем-то был с ним согласен. — Как думаете, он узнал нас?

— Я думаю, что мне хочется тебя убить, — честно сказал отец Баратеон. Он прислонился к дереву и прикрыл глаза: случившееся было настолько странно, абсурдно и невероятно, что просто не умещалось в голове. А еще это было огромной ошибкой, и исправить ее казалось невозможным. Жаль, что нельзя было стереть им обоим память.

— Это как-то не по-христиански — убивать, — Лорас на всякий случай сделал шаг в сторону. — И вообще все могло быть хуже. Это могли быть волки!

— А вот это вот все было по-христиански? — резко спросил отец Баратеон. — Я даже не говорю про уважение к моим обетам... Что бы на это сказал Ренли?

— Поржал бы, наверное, — Лорас пожал плечами. — Мы не встречаемся вообще-то. И даже не целовались.

— Да неужели, — отец Баратеон много лет не обсуждал такие темы и предпочел бы не говорить о подобном и впредь, но ситуация уже вышла из-под его контроля.

— Удивлены? — Лорас усмехнулся. — Ренли тоже удивлен. Он уверен, что все так и мечтают с ним переспать. А мне нравится быть особенным.

Отец Баратеон промолчал. В том, что мальчишке нравилось быть особенным, причем во всем, сомнений определенно не было.

— Я не скажу ему, — пообещал Лорас. — И вообще никому не скажу, я умею хранить секреты. И Джон, даже если он что-то заметил, не скажет. Это было ради дела, вы же понимаете? 

— Я понимаю, что собаку мы так и не нашли, — ответил отец Баратеон.

— Ага, — Лорас прикусил нижнюю губу. — Может, Джону повезет больше.

— Ты же не хотел делиться славой, — это было подло, но отец Баратеон не смог удержаться от подколки.

— Я пошутил, — тихо проговорил Лорас. 

«Когда именно ты пошутил?» — хотелось спросить отцу Баратеону, но он снова промолчал. 

— Только не говорите, что я первый, с кем вы поцеловались, — вдруг сказал Лорас. Даже в темноте было заметно, как блестят его глаза. – Это было бы слишком. 

— Это было давно, — уклончиво ответил отец Баратеон. - Пойдем отсюда, не хочу снова встретиться с Джоном.

Лорас до противного понимающе усмехнулся. В молчание они вышли из леса, и у самой церкви отец Баратеон зачем-то предложил:  
— Давай я провожу тебя домой. Уже темно.

— Я не домой, я к Ренли, — ответил Лорас и прибавил, оценив направленный на него убийственный взгляд:  
— Что? У нас с ним ночь ужастиков. А вы что, ревнуете меня?

— Не нарывайся, — проговорил отец Баратеон сквозь зубы. 

На пути к дому Ренли они снова молчали, и на этот раз это показалось почти уютным. Не то, чтобы отец Баратеон перестал злиться: напротив, он просто не успел полность осознать произошедшее и ужаснуться по-настоящему. Замедленные эмоциональные реакции были его спасением в этой непростой жизни. 

...Когда за Лорасом закрылась дверь, отец Баратеон краем уха услышал: «Я? Мы шароебились по лесу с твоим братом, искали улики и всякое такое!» — и почти улыбнулся. Он попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз относительно него употреблялось слово «шароебиться», но так и не вспомнил.

(3) Оберин Мартелл и в самом деле смотрел «Доктора Кто» вместе с братом. В параллельных реальностях еще и не такое случается.

\- 3-

По мнению Сэма, Атлас выглядел слишком довольным для человека, которого скоро могут посадить в тюрьму за хищение чужого имущества.

— Ну, как там Джон? – он впился в друга хищным взглядом. – Страдает?

— Страдает, — послушно ответил Сэм. – Чудовищно. У меня незаметно следить не получилось, ничего? Джон мне полвечера жаловался, а потом ушел в лес. Искать. Ночью написал, что так и не нашел. 

— Это хорошо, — Атлас мечтательно улыбнулся. – Пусть пострадает еще немного. 

«Я не хочу в тюрьму. Давай вернем монстра хозяину и забудем все, — мысленно взмолился Сэм. — Пожалуйста».

В этот момент лениво дремавший Призрак проснулся и хрипло зарычал. Он очень рассчитывал, что сегодня его наконец-то вернут домой, к теплому гнезду пушистых собратьев и вкусным кусочкам говядины, которые добрый Джон скармивал ему по-тихому. От дешевого сухого корма отчаянно хотелось линять клоками и выть. Вся эта история слишком затянулась: Призрак позволил себя увести только потому, что угадал намерения Атласа и в общем-то не имел ничего против. Джону давно пора было найти себе кого-нибудь, но сделать это самостоятельно он явно не мог. И все же долгое отсутствие нормальной еды огорчало Призрака сильнее, чем неустроенная личная жизнь хозяина.

— Завтра, — уверенно сказал Атлас. – Завтра я верну его.

— Обещаешь? – недоверчиво уточнил Сэм.

— Ага.

Это легкомысленное «ага» совершенно не понравилось Сэму: оно могло означать как «да, разумеется», так и «может быть, через пару недель». Призрак тоже не оценил неопределенный ответ. Он посмотрел на Атласа, затем на дверь, которую Сэм по рассеянности забыл закрыть, и в его голове родился беспроигрышный план. Стремительно встав на лапы, он метнулся вперед и с радостным лаем скрылся в общем коридоре.

— Эй! – Атлас возмутился таким непослушанием. – Призрак, ко мне!

Никакой реакции не последовало.

— Ты ведь закрыл входную дверь, когда вошел? – спросил Атлас дрожащим от злости голосом.

— Ну... — Сэм замялся. – Если честно, я бы не был так уверен в этом. 

Сегодня дверь ему открыло белокурое существо настолько неясного пола, что он на миг забыл не только о двери, но и о цели визита.

— Твою мать, он совсем сбежал! — упавшим голосом проговорил Атлас, выйдя на пустую лестницу. — Как он мог? Как _ты_ мог не закрыть дверь? – он гневно напустился на следовавшего за ним Сэма.

— Может, это к лучшему? – осторожно предположил тот. — Призрак — умный пес, сам вернется к хозяину.

— И это ты называешь «к лучшему»? – Атлас душераздирающе вздохнул.

— Еще его может найти отец Баратеон. Он вроде как помогает Джону искать, — прибавил Сэм. В глубине души он был слишком счастлив избавлению от собаки, чтобы замечать чужое недовольство.

По лицу Атласа было заметно, как он напряженно решает, считать ли священника своим конкурентом за внимание Джона, или нет. 

— Хм, — сказал он, так и не придя к определенному выводу. 

— Не унывай, — Сэм потрепал Атласа по плечу. – У тебя же был план. Что он говорит на этот счет?

— Ничего, — мрачно буркнул тот. – Я не рассматривал такую вероятность. 

— А какие вероятности ты рассматривал?

— Две: либо собака нас загрызет и все будет плохо, либо не загрызет и все будет хорошо.

— В-вот как, — Сэм оценил масштаб. – Ясно.

— Что теперь делать? — Атлас вернулся в комнату, сел на диван, обхватив колени руками и начал грустно покачиваться из стороны в сторону. — Вдруг Призрак умрет?

— С чего бы? – удивился Сэм.

— Мне кажется, он немного сошел с ума, — поделился Атлас. – Понимаешь, у меня тут... ну, не особенно спокойное место. Иногда ему приходилось спать в коридоре, а ты сам знаешь, в коридоре всякое может случиться. И корм я ему дешевый покупал.

Пожалуй, Сэм не мог не признать, что некоторые причины для сумасшествия у Призрака определенно имелись.

— И теперь он бродит по улице и непременно попадет под машину! – закончил свою мысль Атлас.

Сэм не стал спрашивать, как тот пришел к такому умозаключению. Он просто сел рядом и успокаивающим тоном сказал:  
— Давай пойдем к отцу Баратеону, а? Расскажем правду, тебе сразу станет легче. Возможно, он придумает, где нам найти Призрака. А то я не очень быстрый, а ты... — Сэм помолчал. — Тебе вредно нервничать. Найдем Призрака, вернем его Джону, и ты пригласишь его выпить кофе.

— А он пойдет со мной? – жалобным голосом спросил Атлас.

— Если он будет сопротивляться, я его заставлю, — непривычно жестким тоном произнес Сэм. 

Атласа это заявление впечатлило.

— Ты самый лучший друг! — он чмокнул Сэма в щеку. — Да, так и сделаем. Ты же по дороге научишь меня исповедоваться? 

— Я сам не очень умею, если честно, — тот немного покраснел. – Но я попробую.

— Это ничего, — Атлас ободряюще улыбнулся. — Я вообще не знаю, католик ли я. 

***  
Только к полуночи отец Баратеон сумел наконец осознать произошедшее в лесу — и как следует ужаснуться. Самое страшное было не в самом поцелуе, а в том, что отец Баратеон не раскаивался по-настоящему. Он знал, что ему полагалось чувствовать себя преступником — и послушно чувствовал, но в глубине души случившееся ощущалось как спутанный клубок очень разных эмоций. 

Быть священником не означало по-настоящему верить. Еще во время обучения в семинарии отец Баратеон понял, что ему не хватает _чего-то_. Это не имело никакого отношения к знаниям, усидчивости и прилежанию, это было... По правде сказать, отец Баратеон и сам не понимал, чем это было. Он просто чувствовал, что внутри у него будто не хватает какого-то винтика, без которого вера превращается в механический процесс, как решение шаблонных задач по математике. С самого начала отец Баратеон воспринимал свою службу как работу — нелюбимую, но важную. Кто-то работает менеджером в банке, кто-то начинает свое дело, а кто-то верит в Бога. В самом деле, должен же кто-то напоминать прихожанам о том, как полагается жить, а также расследовать преступления и искать собаку Джона Сноу. Последнее, откровенно говоря, не имело никакого отношения к священническим обязанностям, но в этом городе не было особых желающих следить за порядком. 

Наверное, отцу Баратеону и в самом деле следовало стать полицейским, как мечталось когда-то в юности. Давос был прав насчет него, он всегда волшебным образом выходил правым. Может быть, тогда отец Баратеон не заставлял бы себя мучиться оттого, что какой-то парень поцеловал его в шутку. Может быть, это случилось бы с ним впервые не в тридцать с лишним, а гораздо раньше.

Отец Баратеон всегда хотел стать хорошим и правильным, и по всему выходило, что таким в церкви было самое место. Он занимался важным, духовным делом, и все были вынуждены с этим считаться: и беспутные братья, почти развалившие семейный бизнес, и теперь уже мертвые родители, которые так хотели женить его на ужасной дочери друзей семьи, и бесконечные знакомые и незнакомые люди вокруг. Вот только это вынужденное уважение не делало отца Баратеона счастливым, а чувство выполненного долга едва ли согревало по ночам.

***  
Отец Баратеон проснулся от ослепительного солнца, бьющего прямо в глаза. Непостижимым образом ему удалось задремать сидя, на жесткой неудобной скамье. Он помнил, как пришел в храм среди ночи, чтобы помолиться, а дальше в памяти был провал. Как бы то ни было, проснулся отец Баратеон совершенно невыспавшимся и очень злым.

Сзади послышались легкие шаги, и он обернулся. На пороге, в столпе золотистого света, стоял Лорас Тирелл. Его можно было принять за ангела — разумеется, если бы ангелы имели обыкновение носить отвратительные драные джинсы и толстовки с эмблемой Пинк Флойд.

— Доброе утро! — Лорас улыбнулся, жмурясь от солнца. — Прекрасный день, не правда ли?

— Безусловно, — хрипло ответил отец Баратеон. Для того, кто провел всю ночь сидя, он в общем-то чувствовал себя не так уж и плохо. 

— Мы с Ренли совсем не спали, — серьезным голосом сообщил Лорас, садясь рядом. — Составляли список подозреваемых и мотивов. Ну, вернее, Ренли ржал, а я составлял.

«Чего тогда ты такой бодрый?» — мысленно спросил отец Баратеон, незаметно потирая больную поясницу. 

— Хотите, расскажу, что мы придумали? – по горящим глазам Лораса было очевидно, что он готов делиться информацией даже вопреки желанию слушателя. Воспоминания о случившемся вчера в лесу его явно не тревожили. 

— Хочу, если это неизбежно, — мрачно согласился отец Баратеон.

Лораса не пришлось просить дважды. 

Примерно через десять минут монолога отец Баратеон понял, что сходит с ума. Та каша из теорий заговора, интриг и просто безумных идей, что имелась у Лораса в голове, была в своем роде уникальной. 

— ...И тут я понял: Таргариены — язычники, так? Драконов возродить пытаются, говорят. Что, если они сперли собаку Джона для жертвоприношения?

— Честно говоря, версия про латентного собачника Тайвина нравилась мне больше, — деликатно заметил отец Баратеон. — Вам бы с Ренли сценарии писать для BBC.

Судя по тому, что он слышал об этом бесовском канале, ненормальных фантазеров там принимали с распростертыми объятиями.

— Правда? – Лорас явно счел замечание комплиментом.

— Или сочинять заголовки для желтой прессы, — снисходительно прибавил отец Баратеон, чтоб тот не задавался.

Лорас, кажется, всерьез задумался о такой перспективе.

— А хорошо звучит: «Шок: жертвоприношения животных в западном Йоркшире!», — протянул он. – Или нет, лучше не так: «Кровавые оргии с собаками пробудили драконов!»

— Мы все еще в церкви, — напомнил отец Баратеон неизвестно кому. Лорас явно пропустил замечание мимо ушей.

— «Сенсация: Ланнистеры продают собак на органы!» — увлеченно продолжил он. – «Загадка века: как узнать, что ваша собака — оборотень?» 

— Простите, мы не помешаем? – извиняющимся тоном спросил кто-то.

Отец Баратеон обернулся: у задних рядов мялась странная парочка. Пухлый парень, Сэм Тарли, был смутно знакомым. Его отец регулярно ходил в церковь и иногда таскал с собой неповоротливого отпрыска. А вот его спутник... Существо мужского пола угадывалось в нем с трудом: длинные темные волосы, густо подведенные глаза, все руки в браслетах, узкие джинсы, свободная, сползающая с плеча кофта с какими-то иероглифами.... Разумеется, отец Баратеон был в курсе, что _такие_ существуют в природе, но в церковь они обычно не ходили.

— Не помешаете, — ответил отец Баратеон. — Подойдите ближе. Что у вас стряслось?

— Это Атлас, и он с-сейчас в-все объяснит, — заикаясь, сообщил Сэм. — Попытается, по крайней мере.

Такое начало пугало.

— Простите меня, святой отец, ибо я согрешил, — торжественно произнес Атлас, искоса поглядывая на Сэма в поисках моральной поддержки. — Во многом, но сейчас коротко о главном: я украл собаку у Джона Сноу...

— Ага! — обрадовался Лорас.

— ...и потерял ее, — покаянно закончил Атлас. — Случайно. Она убежала. 

Солнечные зайчики весело разлетались от витражей. Отец Баратеон был как никогда близок к насилию над идиотами.

— Мне кажется, или вы ничего не можете сделать нормально? Даже простейшее преступление совершить, – он почувствовал себя очень одиноким среди всех этих умственно неполноценных людей. 

— Извините, — вежливо сказал Сэм.

— Давайте искать вместе? — робко предложил Атлас. — Я могу показать, где именно он сбежал, и все такое. 

— Показывайте, — приказал отец Баратеон. — А если вы заодно объясните мне, зачем украли эту несчастную псину, я буду благодарен вам вдвойне.

— Это личное, — на щеках Атласа появился румянец. – Все... В общем, это все ради Джона, но я не могу так просто объяснить.

— Видите, я был прав насчет заговора, — мстительно шепнул на ухо Лорас. — А вы не верили.

— Нас же не посадят в тюрьму? – осторожно поинтересовался Сэм.

— Зависит от того, найдем ли мы собаку, — жестко ответил отец Баратеон. – Пойдемте. 

Они шагнули в ясный, по-летнему теплый день, но уйти далеко не успели: у церковных ворот стоял совершенно счастливый Джон, а у его ног резвился огромный белый пес с красными глазами.

— Доброе утро, отец Баратеон! Смотрите, кто вернулся. Я вам первому пришел сказать, чтобы вы не переживали.

— Черт, — вполголоса прошипел Лорас. Очевидно, втайне он все же рассчитывал присвоить себе некоторую часть славы.

— Как вы его отыскали? — изумился отец Баратеон.

— Да никак, — Джон пожал плечами. — Я ходил за соевым молоком для Кейтилин, и тут на меня налетел Призрак. Исхудал, бедный... — он ласково потрепал млеющего от счастья пса.

— Замечательно, — отец Баратеон на удивление искренне улыбнулся. — Рад, что все хорошо закончилось. Не теряйте его больше. 

— Да пошло оно все, — вдруг сказал Атлас.

— Нет, — прошептал Сэм, уже зная, что сейчас случится. 

— Привет, Джон, — Атлас сделал шаг вперед. Призрак недовольно заворчал. — Ты меня, конечно, не знаешь, но это я украл твоего пса. Чтобы вернуть, — он выдохнул и затараторил с удивительной скоростью:  
— Но прежде, чем я успел его вернуть, он сбежал к тебе сам. Наверное, я его достал или плохо кормил. Эдд сказал, что таких собак нужно кормить живыми кроликами и котятами. Наверное, он пошутил. Эдд со мной в одном доме живет, он библиотекарь и зануда. Но ты не думай, я не зануда, я нормальный, и собак обычно не ворую. В общем, глупая была идея. Я просто думал... Ну, что мы так познакомимся. Если честно, ты мне давно нравишься. Вот. 

На лице Джона отразилась глубокая задумчивость и внезапно узнавание.

— А я помню тебя, ты тот парень из клуба! – воскликнул он. – Начало мая, концерт 65daysofstatic (4), ужасный звук...

— Ты правда запомнил меня, — Атлас улыбнулся сияющей улыбкой. Джон отвел взгляд.

— Ага, я искал тебя... Ну, после концерта. Но так и не нашел.

— А я шел за тобой до самого дома тайком.

— Почему я не заметил?

— Ты был в наушниках.

Повисло неловкое молчание: Атлас разглядывал свои блестящие ботинки, Джон неловко чесал Призрака за ухом. На усталой собачьей морде читалось: «Пожалуйста, только не опять». 

— Кхм, — подал голос Сэм. Он чувствовал, что без него эти двое определенно не договоряться. – Джон. Возможно, ты угостишь Атласа кофе? За то, что он так мило укра... Вернул, условно говоря, твою собаку?

— А он... — Джон осекся. – Я хочу сказать, ты, Атлас, согласишься выпить со мной кофе?

— Я? – он выглядел так, словно сам принц Гарри сделал ему предложение руки и сердца.

— Я не настаиваю, если что, — быстро прибавил Джон. – Если честно, я не особенно хороший собеседник.

— Интересно, как долго это может продолжаться? – задумчиво протянул Лорас. Отец Баратеон очень хотел спросить у него, всегда ли ритуал ухаживания у человеческих особей принимает такую уродливую форму, но промолчал. 

— Ты прекрасный собеседник, Джон, — заверил Сэм. — И ты, Атлас, тоже совершенно замечательный. Давайте вы перестанете... Ну, вот это вот все. Я готов проводить вас в кафе и, если понадобится, — он сглотнул, — даже погулять с Призраком, пока вы общаетесь. Хоть я и боюсь его. 

Атлас и Джон робко переглянулись и заговорили почти хором:

— Да.

— Отличная идея!

— Спасибо, Сэм. 

— Не за что, — тот устало улыбнулся. Призрак посмотрел на него с уважением.

(4) http://pleer.com/tracks/469662Oa63 

***  
Отец Баратеон стоически терпел, пока его долго и многословно благодарили невесть за что. Когда странная компания наконец-то ушла, он с облегчением выдохнул.

— Тоска, — резюмировал Лорас. — Я думал, это нормальный заговор.

— Нет, это обоюдный идиотизм, — рассеянно отозвался отец Баратеон. Теперь, когда основная проблема была решена, он снова задумался о произошедшем вчера в лесу. Судя по реакции Джона, он ничего не заметил, или же просто хорошо притворялся.

— Позовете меня, когда еще что-нибудь случится? – Лорас улыбнулся. – Вдруг про нас все-таки напишут в газете?

— Вряд ли, — честно сказал отец Баратеон. – В местных газетах пишут только про погоду и урожай.

— Значит, просто хорошо проведем время.

Для Лораса все происходящее выглядело занимательной игрой, это было очевидно. А вот отец Баратеон остро осознал: дурацкое дело о потерянной собаке было просто удачной издевкой Тайвина Ланнистера. Случайностью, которой он успешно воспользовался. Напоминанием о том, что Ланнистеры всегда платят долги. Настоящая месть ждет его впереди, и одному богу известно, до чего дойдет дело. Впутывать в это все Лораса, с его каштановыми кудряшками, светлой улыбкой и идиотскими идеями, казалось преступлением. Такие должны жить и радоваться, а не умирать из-за глупости. 

— Если мой брат когда-нибудь тебя обидит, просто скажи мне, хорошо? — повинуясь смутному душевному порыву, сказал отец Баратеон.

Лорас округлил глаза:  
— Вы издеваетесь? Ваш брат? Меня?.. А, я понял, — он улыбнулся. — Вы только что признали, что я вам нравлюсь. Так?

Отец Баратеон почувствовал себя чудовищно глупо: не стоило говорить таких вещей вслух. Не стоило вообще оставаться с Лорасом наедине, никогда.

— Нет, — он помолчал. — В смысле, да. Но это было неуместно, и я прошу прощения.

— Это не было неуместно, — Лорас легонько коснулся его ладони прохладными кончиками пальцев. — Правда, не было. Мне приятно.

— Ренли... — отец Баратеон пытался подобрать нейтральные слова. — Он хороший, но иногда дурит. 

— Мы с ним не спим, а друг он отличный, — с обезоруживающей откровенностью ответил Лорас.

— Мне жаль, — прежде, чем как следует подумать, сказал отец Баратеон.

— Да ладно? – в глазах Лорас искрилось веселое ехидство. — Я что-то не так понял, или вам действительно жаль, что мы с вашим братом не спим?

— Откровенно говоря, ты лучшее, на что мой брат может рассчитывать, — произнес отец Баратеон, стараясь не выглядеть смущенным. Кажется, выходило так себе.

— Ух ты, — Лорас нервно облизнул губы и сказал вдруг:  
— Ну, раз уж у нас утро откровений, я тоже скажу кое-что: вам не особенно идет быть священником. Детективом пошло бы больше. 

Отец Баратеон вздохнул: как будто он этого не знал. Как будто он не жалел об этом прямо сейчас. 

— Кажется, я могу быть и тем и другим, — он невесело усмехнулся. – Хотя бы попытаюсь.

В глубине души отец Баратеон понимал, что у него ничего не выйдет. Скоро ему придется выбирать что-то одно, и это будет сложный выбор между тем, что удобно и привычно, и тем, что правильно. 

— А хотите, еще кое-что скажу? — Лорас заговорил таинственным голосом. — Только не убивайте меня, — приблизившись, он шепнул на ухо:  
— Мне понравилось с вами целоваться. А Джон, кажется, был в наушниках и ничего не разглядел. Он вечно ничего не замечает, когда в наушниках.

Лорас отстранился, предусмотрительно отступил на шаг и сказал уже без таинственности:  
— Удачи вам, в любом случае. Позовите меня, если что-нибудь случится. Или я сам к вам приду: моя бабушка всегда первой узнает все сплетни. 

— Это угроза? — отец Баратеон не знал, что ему полагается сейчас чувствовать. Наверное, гнев, стыд и раскаяние, это было бы правильно — и одновременно ужасно лицемерно. 

— Это обещание, — Лорас махнул рукой, уходя, и вскоре его стало почти не видно из-за слепящего золотистого солнца.

Конец


End file.
